Naruto-LOCKED IN
by HitsukaChan
Summary: It's senior year in Konoha Academy and Naruto is the most popular guy in school and life seems to be going well for him,he's got good friends, good looks,an outgoing personality,and the most beautiful girl in school is his girlfriend,Hinata Hyuuga.What can go go wrong? Apparently A LOT, a drunk fleeting kiss with a guy and rumors spread sending Naruto down a dark path.


DISCLAIMER-Naruto is not my mine and all rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

DISCLAIMER2-The events in this fanfiction is based on the movie "suicide room",which I do not own either,although I will make things different from the original plotline of the movie and also show you different perspectives.

P.S.- This is my first Fanfic,so please don't be too mean , constructive criticism is :3

Warning-NaruSaku angst

Chapter 1-Locked In

Naruto had always been the popular boy in highschool ,maybe it was the good looks, outgoing personality and all the new didn't delay girls from being attracted to him and guys from surrounding him,during his almost 4 years of being in Konoha Academy he had created many enthusiastic friendships with people with varying personalities and even got the most popular girl in school to be his girlfriend,Hinata Hyuuga.

So it wasn't much of a surprise for people to find out he was the son of a wealthy politician and oil trading 's personality was just that of a well conditioned individual who had been to many high class formal parties where he had learned to say the right things at the right time ,a skill which carried over to many aspects of his short, young life.

{NARUTO POV}

it was the first Monday of May,I was blinded by my recently painted wall to wall white my bed frame constructed of purely metal was painted bounced off the walls causing my eyelids to desperately clamp my room like it was some subtle self inflicted psychological torture.i was going through another phase, from darkness to light, and like the story of my life.

My Mom could see the darker colors were depressing me,I felt comforted by them,but found they were good aspects of both extremes.I was happy to visit either side,they are both so right now the intense light bouncing from wall to wall felt like it was ripping my mind in two.

my mom didn't wake me,my alarm clock sat on the dresser,with no explanation for its failure to clock only illuminated a blank stare with 10:18 written all over its face,while entirely robotic.I imagined the clock to have the dumbest possible expression one complimenting it's failure to behave any way outside its random glitch infested the reflection of its plastic face I could see myself unconsciously making the dumb expression I was imagining the clock to have.I laughed in a sheepish manner and began to get ready to leave home and to start yet another boring day.

It was already lunchtime when the my driver dropped me off at the academy ,so I decided to go to the roof as usual to find my two close friends and girlfriend who decide to spend their time at lunch on the roof gossiping and making jokes .

"Hey guys!" I called out to my trio of friends who were sitting on the bench on the windy roof and intensely looking at something on a laptop and apparently too enthralled in whatever they were doing to notice me.

"stop ignoring me!" I shouted obviously seeming displeased by the lack of acknowledgement I was recieving.

It was almost the end of the senior year in high school and final exams were coming up,but people were much more interested for finding the right dress and dates for prom rather than worrying about studyingafterwards. So I assumed they were looking at dresses on the internet giving advice on which dress would look nice on my girlfriend.

"oh hey there Naruto kun,good morning!"spoke my beautiful girlfriend,Hinata Hyuuga having finally i realized I was there. clad in her school girl skirt and top.

"what are those guys watching "I pointed curiously at the other two still engrossed in their activity

"oh nothing Naruto-san we were just discussing some weird viral video that has sparked some controversy around the campus" Spoke my unenthusiastic friend Sai whom looked up to answer me with a smile and glare from the edge of his glasses.

"here look,it's fucking crazy!" Shouted the scruffy haired guy named kiba ,who always smells like dogs as he turned the laptop my way.

"well that seems pretty interesting"I said blandly with a hint of disgust as I inspected the video,it looked to be about some masked pink haired girl in a darkly lit room cutting into the flesh of her arms with a razor sharp blade and making a wound the shape of a heart as she delicately pierced into her blood soaked arms with extreme precision.


End file.
